


The Long Good Friday

by CobaltStargazer



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Kink, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a girl wants something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Good Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had, and it wouldn't let me sleep. I have to get it out of my system so I can write something less raunchy.

It wasn't that Penelope didn't like Kevin, because she did. Sometimes she even thought she loved him. He'd helped her computer-wise after she was shot, and without him she might not have gotten through the worst of the trauma related to what Battle had done to her. So she did care about Kevin, and this wasn't cheating anyway. They had never discussed being exclusive, and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She had met Abby online, in a professional capacity.The BAU had worked with NCIS on a case dealing with an unsub who'd been in the military, and after he was apprehended the two of them had continued to communicate. Texting turned into long chats on AIM, then phone calls. If Penelope's erstwhile boyfriend had noticed anything amiss, he hadn't said anything. Derek had probably noticed, but Derek had known her longer.

It had been the blonde's idea to drive down for the weekend. Quantico wasn't that far from D.C., and Abby _had_ mentioned that she'd like to see her outside of the office. Having masturbated more than once to the sound of the lab tech's voice telling her about the things she'd like to do to her, Penelope had decided to say to hell with it and take a road trip. It turned out that Abby didn't just like blondes, she liked blondes with dimpled asses and large, soft breasts. And her preoccupation with dildos and what she could do with them made the hacker a sopping mess. It was probably the Italian in her that made her so dirty-minded.

"Oh, God, oh, please.... _Abby, for God's sake_!"

They were in Abby's bed. Penelope's ample thighs were splayed. One heel was pressed into the mattress. The other was digging into the brunette's narrow back. Her hips were churning, bucking in time to the swipes of a pink tongue. Every time she thought the other woman was going to let her come, she'd back off and the pleasure would subside. She was thisclose to being in tears as she searched for relief. She'd never had someone so enthusiastic about oral between her legs before.

For her part, Abby was in heaven. There was something so amazingly hot about going down on anther woman, and the last time she'd gotten this chance was with Ziva, who'd had to have one too many drinks before consenting and then hadn't been able to look at her for a while after that. The Mossad background clearly didn't allow for sexuality being fluid. That had been a shame, but Abby had moved on.

 _Lick, suck, lick_. Her tongue lashed the blonde's clit, attacking it purposefully as Penelope jolted and cursed, but without quite letting her get there. Abby could be a bitch when she felt like it, but in the best way possible. One hand was flattened against the computer whiz's heaving stomach, feeling the muscles quiver beneath sweat-slick flesh. Her braids slapped against one trembling thigh when she fastened her lips around the swollen nub and shook her head rapidly back and forth.

The chubby blonde arched like a bowstring, babbling incoherently. One hand fisted into the sheet, and the other grabbed for Abby's hair. Not even Derek, the one time they'd slept together, had drawn it out for so long. Her other leg slung itself over the brunette's shoulder, and her thighs clamped around a pair of ears.

That had been what Abby wanted, and she didn't ease off this time. Wet, sloppy noises could be heard as she lapped at Penelope's cunt, savoring the taste. She had her hands under the blonde's ass. Tomorrow, the other woman would probably have finger-marks there.

"Don't you stop." Penelope's voice was uncharacteristically guttural, and she had the hungry expression she got when the sex was _really_ good. "Don't you dare stop, or I'll kill you."

Abby finally, _finally_ let her come, and Penelope tipped over the brink with a scream of release as her pussy clenched and the juices flowed even more freely. She went from bowstring taut to absolutely boneless in three seconds flat, and it seemed like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. There quite possibly wasn't enough oxygen in the world. She lost consciousness for a minute, and when she opened her eyes Abby was hovering over her, halfway between a smirk and a concerned expression. Every muscle was still quivering. She tried to breathe.

"Are you all right?" Abby's chin was glistening, and she licked her lips to catch some more of Penelope's taste. So good. _So_ good. The blonde nodded, still feeling a bit like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Her blue eyes were nearly purple, her satisfaction was so complete.

Abby climbed on top of her, her rangy body providing a comforting weight, an anchor that would keep her from flying apart at the seams. Small breasts pressed against her large ones, nipples bumping together. She whimpered when the brunette kissed her and she tasted herself on her mouth. 

"Was that worth the drive?"

"Oh, God, yes. No one's ever eaten me out like that."

Abby beamed, pleased with herself. A happy woman truly was a blessing. She kissed the blonde on the forehead, then eased her weight to the side so that she could snuggle up against her. Penelope draped an arm around her shoulders, and she sounded less winded when she said, "You can't have gotten very much out of that. Is there anything I can..."

"No, I did," Abby replied with a shake of her head. She could feel how wet she was as she lay there, her motor all revved up. "I love hearing a woman get off. I wanted this to be worth your while, and I like the taste when someone's really enjoying herself." She kissed the blonde's shoulder, palmed her breasts. "I'm just giving you some time to recover before I'm ready to go again. You're probably still pretty sensitive down there."

Penelope couldn't deny that her pussy _was_ a little tender. No one had gone at her like that in ages, not even Kevin when he'd first realized how much she liked to be given some good head. Sometimes she didn't want gentle, though.

"I love your curves," Abby murmured, and the hacker squirmed when the other woman's dark head dipped and she took a pink nipple into her mouth. Maybe the brunette had an oral fixation? "You don't think I'm too heavy?" "No, of course not. You're beautiful. Even better in person than in those pictures you sent." Abby was alternating between talking and kissing, working her way from one breast to the other. Penelope squirmed. Either she hadn't needed much downtime, or she was really susceptible to what the other woman was capable of.

"I want to touch you. I want to fuck you."

Abby reluctantly disentangled herself, rolled to the left. Penelope reached for her, but she sidestepped the grab. "I'm just gonna get something, and I'll be right back." Naked, she padded to the bedroom closet. The blonde admired the clean lines of her body, touched herself. Still a little tender, but not too much so. She slipped a finger into herself, then two. Priming the pump, as if it needed it.

"Stop that."

Abby's voice was playful when she stepped back into view, but her eyes were serious.. Penelope pulled her fingers out of her pussy, sucked them clean. "What'd you bring me?"

The mattress sagged when the brunette added her weight, and she held up a leather harness and flesh-colored dildo. She hadn't been able to get Ziva to agree to that. Not even a whole pitcher of margaritas had been enough to break through that barrier. It was probably just as well. She'd likely never have spoken to Abby again after that, much less been able to look at her. Not everyone shared her kinks.

Penelope had circled the molded latex shaft with one hand. She was looking at Abby's face. "And you want this..."

"Up my back door."

The brunette punctuated the sentence with a nod, and the hacker considered it. She had tried anal sex and found it not really to her liking, but it might be different on the giving end of things. And wasn't that what this weekend was for, to try new things and push the boundaries? Who knew, maybe she could teach Kevin a thing or two. She let go of the fake cock, touched the harness. Her mouth quirked.

"I don't know how to put it on."

"I can fasten it for you," Abby said, her relief palpable. Her arousal level spiked, and she ushered Penelope out of the bed to stand close to her. She sat while the blonde stood, and her nimble fingers made quick work of the straps. The dildo was seven inches long. She had gotten it from a catalog. She gave it a playful tug, then jerked her head in the direction of the nightstand drawer. "The lube's in there."

Penelope rummaged while Abby got up on the bed, then crouched on all fours. Plump fingers found the tube of KY, and she studied the other woman's position before joining her on the bed. "I've never done this before," she said, maneuvering up behind the other woman. She stroked her free hand down the lab tech's back, felt her tremble with anticipation. "I don't want to hurt you."

Abby's braids swung back and forth emphatically. "I trust you, Penelope," she said, looking over her shoulder at the blonde before facing forward again. "I'll let you know if it's too much. Just...do this for me."

The hacker squirted a handful of lube into her palm, slathered it onto the dildo. Then she added some more of the slick substance before putting her fingers between the cheeks of Abby's ass. The brunette shivered as the coolness, bit her lip. _Up, down, up, down_ went the gentle touch. Abby sighed, taking comfort in the care that was being exercised. Her nipples were achingly hard. Penelope carefully pressed a thumb to the other woman's tightly puckered orifice, pushed a bit. Preparing the way.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yeah, a few times." Abby parted her thighs further, her knees making indentations in the mattress. Thank God her bed was huge. She felt the digit invade her more deeply, rocked back a bit to help things along. Penelope trailed the fingers of her other hand down her back again. The was something very... _fetching_ about seeing the other woman in this position. Her thumb was slowly pumping in and out of Abby's ass.

When she felt the brunette was ready, she withdrew her hand and circled the base of the fake cock. The lab tech shivered when she felt the tip press against her entrance, and she took her lower lip between her teeth. If Penelope thought she was hurting her, she'd stop. It was always a little uncomfortable at first, but she'd always gotten through it. And she hadn't christened this particular dildo yet.

The taller woman grunted when she felt herself being penetrated, and her fingers curled into the sheet. She thought she felt Penelope hesitate, and she said, "It's all right, I'm okay. If you keep going, I'll get through it faster."

The blonde pushed with her hips, sliding deeper. Abby's grunt turned into a groan, and she rocked backwards again, taking the thing further inside. "You're so pretty like this," the hacker said, her voice musing. "Am I? I thought you said you'd never done this before."

"Don't be a smart ass."

Abby snorted, and her long legs flexed. Penelope pushed forward and she pushed back. The blonde gave the other woman time to adjust to the invasion, then pulled out a bit. Then she pushed back in. Abby's groan was a little lower this time, a little deeper. Supposedly, women didn't get as much out of anal as men did, but she got off on it, whether she was giving or receiving. She was biting her lower lip again.

It was possibly Abby's receptiveness, or maybe it was Penelope's willingness to explore this particular facet of sex, but whatever the case they found a compatible rhythm soon enough. The blonde was hesitant at first, not wanting to cause pain, but when the base of the dildo banged against her clit in just the right way, she found motivation of her own. She gripped the brunette's hips, pulled her backwards.

"Let me know if it hurts."

"No, it's...it's wonderful. I like it. I _like_ it."

 _In, out, in, out_ , went the shaft, and Penelope licked her fingers before slipping her hand around the sharp curve of Abby's hip and putting it between her legs. The brunette was so wet that her fingers slipped between her folds immediately, and she flicked her clit experimentally. Abby swore. She hadn't expected that. Her rhythm stuttered, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Do it again," she said, and the fingers returned. "Fuck me, Penelope. Fuck me just like that."

The sounds of the blonde's thighs slapping against the other woman's upturned ass got louder, more urgent. It felt like it was a thousand degrees in the bedroom. Sweat trickled down the center of Penelope's pale back as her large breasts bounced. She was still fingering Abby's clit, playing with it as she smeared juices on it to add to the friction. Her own arousal was increasing with every thrust.

Abby was alternating between moaning and growling, head drooping forward as she moved in time with the woman behind her. This had been the best idea she'd had in weeks. Months. A particularly focused thrust bounced her forward, and she squealed when the hacker's fingers slipped inside her. That thumb stayed on her hot button, though. _Smack, smack, smack_...

"That's it, honey," Penelope crooned, rubbing the brunette's hip with one hand while the other twiddled between her legs. She wanted to be the one bent over next time, she'd already decided that. If it was this good giving it, it might be just as much fun to receive. "I'll get you there, I promise." The base of the hardened rubber pressed hard between her legs, and she moved faster.

Abby was rapidly coming undone. She'd grabbed the headboard for leverage and was using that to push back in addition to her legs. She felt her inner muscles clench warningly around the invading fingers, and she squalled. Her ass felt deliciously full. So close, she was _so close_...

The brunette let out a long yowl when she came, the tendons in her arms straining as she gripped the headboard relentlessly. Behind her, Penelope raced to catch up, and Abby was just beginning to ride out the aftershocks when the blonde crossed the finish line. They stayed interlocked, and after what felt like a long time Abby released her hold on the wood one finger at the time.

"Fuck me."

"I think I just did."

Both women laughed breathlessly, and Penelope bit Abby's shoulder lightly before easing her weight backwards and allowing the dildo to slide out. The brunette whimpered at the sensation of being empty, and when the other woman held up her wet fingers she pulled them into her mouth and cleaned them off. They slowly re-arranged themselves, coming to rest on the damp sheets. Penelope was still wearing the harness, and Abby laughed at the sight of the fake cock jutting int the air.

"That was gorgeous. Thank you." Abby brushed a a warm shoulder.

"No, thank you." The blonde was too tired to move much, but she did manage to touch the other woman's flank. "I wasn't sure I'd enjoy it, but I did. So thanks."

The two of them lay there, trying to regulate their breathing. Tomorrow was Saturday. They had no firm plans, but Penelope wanted to spend as much time as she could doing things. Preferably naked things.

"Give me half an hour, and then I want you to do me like that."

Abby laughed, swatted the blonde's leg playfully. "Sure, honey. I've got all kind of things in mind. How do you feel about food play?"


End file.
